kocnomadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aetherstone Primer
To get Aetherstone in your cities, you have 3 options: 1. Steal it from another player. Remember you can only collect 1 piece of aetherstone per 1 troop sent regardless of the type of troop. 100k scouts will gather you the same amount of aether as if you sent 100k wagons. Greater load does not equal greater numbers of aetherstone. 2. Hit Dark Forests with MM, swords, scouts or HC. You need to find a bonus v's df's banner if you wish to hit with scouts, in fact find one regardless. It will severely reduce your losses and make your troops go further. Look for something like this : Wondrous Banner of the Expedition +11 220442898 Faction: druid Quality: Wondrous Type: banner Level: 11 Might: 36912000 -68% Siege Combat Speed Debuff 137% Infantry Life 213% Bonus vs. Dark Forests 284% Bonus vs. Dark Forests 355% Bonus vs. Dark Forests Note the secondary statistic of infantry life? That really helps the scouts go further. A quick guide for numbers: Mm just sent 100k waves up to level 4's, 5's is 150k, 6's is 200k. 7's is 200k too. i wouldn't do over a 7 with mm, the losses become to great. Scout numbers : 1-4's with 70k, level 5's 120k, 6's 160k, 7's 175k, 8's 200k, 9's 250k, and 10's 300k. A quick note here as well as the bonus to df's banner, if you want to do df's with scouts make sure you have at least 800% attack in your throne room as well as the banner, either as plain attack or infantry attack, and as i mentioned before infantry life really helps keep the losses down. For swords use the MM numbers. Same thing but swords are sturdier, so you will get less losses. However swords are ore heavy and time heavy to train. So really this option is for the tourney players who wish to ditch their tourney troops :) Hc is the same as the scout numbers the only difference is the lower levels. level 1 is 20k hc, level 2 is 30k hc, level 3 is 40k hc. If you use hc to df be sure to have some defense or horsed defense equipped to limit your losses. For all options keep your ore guardian on, the attack stat he gives really reduces your losses too! If you really can not afford to lose any troops at all doing df's, remember that you can hit level ones with next to no losses, 100k scouts + 1 cav will do a level 1 df and you will only lose the single cav. As a side bonus the troops are really nimble so you can go outside your province and still only have a 2 min return trip :) If you are spending all this time and troops df-ing you need to have a chance to find in df's bonus equipped. It's capped at 20% but that 20% will help you find yew branches, ports of refuge, animal hides (important if you wish to craft di's) dragon stomps, fertile winds and many other things! I have hundreds and hundreds of ref ports and stomps etc etc. Don't waste the opportunity to get things for free :) If you are running Scripters bot then go into the df options and check the box send df report every ** hours. I have mine set to send every two hours. You also need to check the box in bot options that says Auto delete DarkForest reports(and log items for DF report) You will then get a report every 2 hours that looks like this : Date: Nov 14, 02:57 AM To: Me From: A****** Delete Subject: AutoDF Overview AutoDF Stats: Aetherstone Gain (for 2 hour(s) of DF hunting) Cwn Annwn: 0 attacks Cwn Annwn: Start: 5,998,500 End :5,991,000 Gain: -7,500 Cyhyraeth: 0 attacks Cyhyraeth: Start: 3,519,975 End :3,472,475 Gain: -47,500 Barbarossa: 43 attacks Barbarossa: Start: 3,233,512 End :4,259,439 Gain: 1,025,927 Dreigiau: 59 attacks Dreigiau: Start: 5,972,500 End :5,997,500 Gain: 25,000 Preiddeu Annwn: 85 attacks Preiddeu Annwn: Start: 5,930,000 End :5,995,000 Gain: 65,000 Essyllt: 0 attacks Essyllt: Start: 3,001,105 End :3,001,210 Gain: 105 Cad Goddeu: 0 attacks Cad Goddeu: Start: 3,001,775 End :3,001,855 Gain: 80 Cait Sidhe: 0 attacks Cait Sidhe: Start: 3,004,605 End :3,002,130 Gain: -2,475 Total Aetherstone gain : 1,058,637 Total outgoing attacks : 187 In battle, your forces found a Lodestone x 4 In battle, your forces found a Animal Hide x 2 In battle, your forces found a 100,000 Stone x 3 In battle, your forces found a Flax Wing x 3 In battle, your forces found a Aetherseal x 1 In battle, your forces found a Ohrstone x 1 In battle, your forces found a Bloodstone x 2 In battle, your forces found a Pristine Yew Branch x 600 In battle, your forces found a 100,000 Wood x 3 In battle, your forces found a Merlin's Seal x 1 In battle, your forces found a Tiferstone x 2 In battle, your forces found a Keterstone x 2 In battle, your forces found a Potion of Mist x 1 In battle, your forces found a 100,000 Ore x 1 Excess traffic errors: 9 Rallypoint errors: 0 Knight errors: 1 Bog errors: 10 Other errors: 0 Actual sent attacks: 199 It's always nice to see what freebies you get :D 3. Deleting throne room cards. You can easily obtain throne room cards from hitting (not raiding) barb camps. There is an option on the BOT, called CREST. It has its own tab. You can enter the coords for the barb camp and put in the proper number of troops corresponding to the barbarian camp level. Example: To hit a level 7 barb camp: use 46k archers. If you have 100K archers, you can input 46k archers in wave 1 and wave 2. Click ADD ATTACK and then click ON. You will have attacks automatically going out to Barb Camps. Now go to the THRONE TAB. Click on the SALVAGE TAB. Check what you want to keep and do not want to keep. (Epic and above). Click the AUTO SALVAGE TAB and make sure it says AUTO SALVAGE-ON. This will delete the cards you do not want as they come in.